


Riddles & Cupcakes

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Café, Cupcakes, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Riddler Loves Cupcakes, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Edward opens a Cupcake Shop and Bruce Wayne visits daily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddles & Cupcakes

Bruce stood outside the cupcake shop that was named Riddles Cupcakes and could only stare. When one of his former rouges had reformed, became a detective for a long time and suddenly stopped being a detective with no warning.

Of course he had looked into it and finding out that Edward Nygma had paid for a bakery shop and had been fixing it up Bruce figured he should look into it. The shop was complete with Riddler's Colors of Purple and Green, the name was painted across the glass of the door.

Inside form what he could see was every kind of cupcake you could imagen along with some new flavors and many people where inside picking out different ones and there was Edward packing them up, ringing them up and thanking the people for coming.

Walking in Bruce looked around at the inside seeing booths, chairs, tables, and behind the counter was drinks including soda, coffee, soda, tea and water. Edward was by himself somehow managing to ring up people and refill coffee to a few older people. Walking over he looked at all the cupcakes and choose to get one he often ate at charity balls.

"One Devil's Cupcake," Bruce grinned at the smaller small with the normal charm he used well being the playboy the public knew him as. "And a coffee, please."

"Alright one Devil Cupcake and one coffee," Edward rang it up. "Four dollars and seventy two cents."

"Here," Bruce took out a card. "Charge it please."

"ID please."

"What?" It threw Bruce off but he took out his wallet again and showed Edward his ID and the redhead checked it before handed it back before getting a cupcake putting it in a little one cupcake carry out box and got him a coffee. "What kind of creamer?"

"I like it dark."

"Ew," Edward made a face but covered it up the coffee before handed it to him. "Thank you for coming and please come again, Mr. Wayne."

"Thank you, Edward and please call me Bruce."

\--

"Here again, Mr. Wayne?" Edward said as he walked over with a tray and set down the chocolate cupcake along with the black coffee. "I'm glad to see you love the cupcakes so much."

"I do and I see you have help now." He smiled at the old woman ringing up someone and saw Edward smiling. "A friend?"

"She used to be homeless and when I was homeless she gave me a blaket and some of her food. I managed to track her down when I became detective and gave her a little studio apartment but now she's happy here. I also got some others helping out from the shelters. All screened and approved of course."

"How?"

"They nice." Edward smiled. "I like that."

"Sounds like you have a good heart," Bruce gave him a charming smile as he took a drink of his coffee and made a satisfied hum. "And good at sweets and coffee."

"Oh do you like it? I ordered it from an uptown place in Gotham."

"Aren't those expensive?" Bruce asked frowning because he only paid about two dollars for this coffee and uptown it must have been about twenty for a small.

"I know but I saved up and I wanted everyone to taste it." Edward sighed sadly. "I don't know what to do once it's all gone… think no one will come once I have to use a different kind of coffee?"

"I don't think they would stop." Bruce picked up the cupcake. "These are too good to not come in and grab a whole box full."

"Thank you," Edward smiled. "Well, I need to go give everyone their cupcakes. Good day Mr. Wayne."

"Good day,"

\--

That night a truck load delivered the expensive coffee and all it came with a recpit that it was all paid for and to be delivered to Edward's shop. The redhead was stunned and asked who had paid for it and they said the person wanted to remain anonymous.

\--

Bruce was reading the news on his tablet when something sat across from him. Looking up he grinned at the redhead narrowing his eyes at him.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"I admit," Bruce held up his hands. "I cheated on your cupcake shop and ate one from a store near WE."

"You paid for the coffee," Edward said pointed as people where bringing out another box to brew. "And it could only you because I mentioned it too only you and it's the same brand and everything."

"I could have been someone else," Bruce grinned before winking at him. "Besides where else can I get the best coffee for a good price?"

Smiling Edward pushed a coffee foreword and then a cupcake and just as Bruce reached for it Edward pulled it back with big eyes and he was frowning.

"What?"

"You cheated on my cupcakes?!"

Bruce couldn't help it he broke out laughing.

\--

It was cold, okay no, it was freezing cold and the taxi never came by to pick Tim up, the car was in the shop, he didn't want to bother Alfred or Bruce so he took the bus most of the way home before getting off to buy a book he wanted and of course the buses had to go on strike right than.

Going into a little shop Tim stopped right inside seeing Edward Nygma behind the counter ringing up someone. Quickly backing out of the café Tim looked up at the sign. Looking back he looked back up again before slowly going back inside and walked up to the case looking at the glass and behind them were so many cupcakes.

"Next in line please," Edward called and noticed him. "Oh, new here? Take your time."

"Un, can I have the strawberry shortcake cupcake?" Tim asked standing up. "And one coffee please."

"Alright," Edward took a cup and filled it with coffee. "I'll give you this first because you look like your freezing to death. Creamer?"

"Um, just dark please," Tim held out his hands. "I am freezing."

"Just dark? Just like someone else I know."

"A friend?" Tim smiled wondering which other person knew who liked his coffee dark. "Thank you."

"No problem," Edward smiled before taking the cupcake out and before he could ring Tim up he looked over and smiled. "The usual?"

"Yes."

"Bruce?" Tim turned around to see his adopted father standing there. "Hi,"

"Tim," Bruce smiled at him. "I didn't know you would be here."

"I was trying to get home."

"What happened to your car?" Bruce frowned "Were you in a crash?"

"No, it's in the shop. Breaks are acting up." Tim took a sip of coffee. "Mm, good coffee."

"Let's have something sweet and then we'll go home together." Bruce handed his card over to Edward before smiling at Tim. "Charge them both to my card. This is my son."

"Oh that explains why you like your coffee dark." Edward rang them up. "Alright here are two cupcakes."

"You already ordered?" Tim asked.

"Your dad is here every day." Edward smiled before handing them some napkins. "Here, just in case and now if you'll excuse me I need to go mix up some more batter. Maddie, come mind the front please!"

They sat down and Bruce waited but Tim just drank his coffee and enjoyed his cupcake. "So… why haven't you told me about this place?"

"Guilty pleasure." Bruce took a bite. "Besides these are the best cupcakes I ever had."

"Me too,"

They both looked at each other before agreeing silently not to tell Alfred.

\--

Edward yawned as he cleaned the top of a table before stretching and turned as the bell rang. It was someone he knew and Edward knew he had locked the door after he had pulled the curtains down. It was a moment before Edward put the rag away and wiped his hands on his waist and gave him a small glare.

"I knew you would be by." Edward took a seat and waved his hand around his little shop. "Go ahead Batman, it's all clean and licensed."

Batman stared at him for a moment before checking the place out. Edward waited before getting up to pick up two of the last cupcakes before sitting down before eating the little cake by licking the forsting off first before pulling the paper off slowly and taking bites out of it as he checked the news on his phone.

When a shadow came over him Edward looked up motuh stuffed so he could talk until he chewed it all and swallowed.

"Well?"

"Keep it up, Nygma, this might be the life for you with this."

"Wait, I got you a cupcake!" Edward held it up. "Don't you want it?"

"I don't eat." Batman said walking towards the door. "Not unless it has my symbol on it."

"Well, that's conceited." Edward rolled his eyes but when he looked Batman was gone. "Hm… Bat Symbol cupcakes?"

\--

A sign was over the café which read "Bat Family & Bat Rouge Cupcakes weekend special!" and people where all lined up buying them. The cakes where just as good, just as big but they now held forsted printed pictures of Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, Robin, Black Bat, and all the rouges including the Riddler's Question Mark.

Edward saw his favorite costumers enter and waved them other. "I save one of each, pick which ones you want or buy all of them."

"I'll take the Batman one," Bruce said and smiled at Tim. "How about the Red Robin one for you?"

"Yes," Tim looked at all of them. "Can we get the Bat Family ones?"

"Sure, I'll get you coffee and try to find a table okay?"

"We're not staying today," Bruce said handing over his card. "We're leaving for a few days on a little vacation."

"Oh," Edward said surprised as he rang them up but he looked a little disappointed. "I bet it's going to fun, so let me know how it went."

"We will," Tim smiled taking the coffee. "Mm, hot coffee."

"You know," Edward said as Tim went back to the car. "The reason your son might be so small is because he drinks dark coffee every day."

"Probably," Bruce grinned before leaned over the counter getting a little to close. "So, are you going to miss me?"

Trying not to blush Edward closed his eyes. "Y-yes."

"Good, because I'm going too miss you." Bruce handed him a small envelope. "See you in a few days."

"Y-you too…" Edward watched him leave before looking at the card. Opening it he paused before smiling. "More coffee and cooking supplies… he's spoiling me."

\--

Edward scowled as he counted the cupcakes again. He knew exactly he had left after the shop had closed and everyone had gone home because he would take them out to hand out to the homeless, along with hot coffee and some clothing items he had or bought to help them out in the cold winter.

However three were missing.

Checking the café he knew that it was locked up tight and no one should have been able to get in. Sighing he recounted them and came up short by another cupcake. Blinking he shook his head in shock. There was no way that he had eaten them or put them side unless… unless he had somehow misplaced them or miscounted?!

Impossible!

Frownign Edward went to grab the carts before putting everything on them and counted the cupcakes again and now it was ten missing! What was going on. Glaring he counted them all keeping an eye on them and frowned.

"Where did they go?"

No one answered him so Edward wheeled his cart out to hand out the things and when he came back there was thirty dollars sitting on the counter with a note saying that the cupcakes were delisous and it had a the symbols of five certain creatures of the night.

"The Bat Brats!"

Over the next few days Edward would leave five cupcakes out with a little sign that they could only have one cupcake at a time and each time the exact change was left there for each cupcake. Putting the money away Edward started towards the back to wash the machines out and to get ready for the net day and found it already cleaned up and ready.

"Wha…?" Edward looked around before smiling. "How thoughtful."

Going back out he locked up shop and headed home. Easily slipping away into the street until he came to his home, showered and went to bed.

\--

Edward was standing in his shop as he finished from the last hour and was feeling tired. It had been a long day and he was tired. Yawning Edward rubbed his eyes when the bell rang. He locked it so when he turned around he expected Batman but instead saw Bruce Wayne.

"Mr. Wayne?" Edward frowned and looked at the door. "I thought I locked that…?"

"It was open," Bruce smiled and locked it. "Now it's locked. I came by to see you,"

"You've been gone for two weeks," Edward huffed turning back to sweeping. "Cheating with other Cupcakes I'm sure."

Chuckling Bruce walked over and took the broom setting it aside. "Nope, I only have a taste for the ones made here. My son got sick when we were overseas and we had to wait until he was clear to come home, so that's why we haven't been by."

"Crossing his arms Edward tilted his head sideways. "Is he okay?"

"Now he is." Bruce took out something. "I brought this for you."

"What is it?" Edward looked at the large box he hadn't' noticed sitting by the door. Smiling he looked up at Bruce who nodded and hurried over. "Oooh, I can't wait to see what it is?"

Bruce watched the redhead open the box. "I hope you like it."

"A cake pop rack!" Edward cried and then noticed the shape. "Cupcake shapes!"

"I thought you would like those ones." Bruce walked over. "Got any cupcakes and coffee left?"

"I do!" Edward stood up and ran behind Bruce and pushed him towards a booth. "You sit there and I'll be right back!"

They drank coffee and ate about two cupcakes each and talked about little things that meant nothing or something. As they talked the door knob clicked and caused them to look over as the little old woman that Edward employed walked in nodding to them and it was only than that Edward realized that they had talked all night.

"Oh no," Edward jumped up. "I haven't started baking yet!"

"I can help." Bruce stood up. "It'll be fun."

\--

"Not to be rude Bruce, but this… doesn't look like cupcakes…"

"I can see that…" Bruce glared at the batter. "I might need some help."

"Here, let me show you," Edward put his hands over Bruce but couldn't move them the way he wanted before of how big the man was. "Hold on, let me just… there!"

Bruce now had Edward in his arms and the redhead didn't seem to notice this positions which made him smile because when Edward was on a mission he didn't notice how close he often didn't notice how he clearly ignored personal boundaries, something that had happened with Two-Face and Harvey had been beat red by the end of the standoff and just went to the police.

"Okay, first the dry ingredients," Edward said moving Bruce's hands and putting the things into the large mixing bowl. "See, and then mix it a bit, now for our wet ingredients,"

"I see," Bruce easily slip his hands out and around the others waist. "Than what do we do?"

"We mix like this, and I like to give it an extra few swirls to the right before going to the other way and I love fully cupcakes!"

"I love them too."

"Now we get the pan..." Edward trailed off realizing what they were doing and went stiff before blushing and closing his eyes. "When did this happen?"

"About ten minutes ago." Bruce set his chin on Edward's head. "I kina like this cooking lesson."

"You do?"

"Yep and I hope I'm the only one."

"Y-you are." Edward slowly relaxed leaning back. "This is nice."

"It is…" Bruce said before pulling back. "Alright, I can't take it anymore."

"Huh?" Edward was pulled into a full turn around and Bruce pressed his lips against his in a deep kiss that left him dizzy and out of breath that he moaned into the kiss when the man had pushed into his mouth causing Edward to almost buckle. "Mmm,"

When Bruce pulled back he kissed Edward's forehead. "I've been meaning to ask… go out with me?"

"Yes!"

\--

Tim set down a bouquet of cupcake shape cake pops on the counter where Damian was going his homework. The younger one picked one up and ate it in one bite. Tim took one and ate it slower than Damian.

"Nygma's shop?"

"Uh-huh."

"Heard it was closed to due to personal reasons."

"Yeah, don't go and try to pick up some and leave change because I left there with images I never needed to see."


End file.
